Cuéntale
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esta mentira? ¿Hasta cuando ocultaras lo que tu corazón grita? Quieres engañarte a ti misma. Pero los dos sabemos muy bien que estoy tatuado en tu piel aunque disfraces mi recuerdo, los dos sabemos muy bien que nunca podrás olvidar lo que vivimos. Fuiste y seguirás siendo mía. Fic dedicado al grupo: Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.


Hola personitas kawaiii ayer estuve muy sensible (la razón: quien sabe, ni me pregunten xD) pero hizo que la inspiración llegara a mi para hacer este pequeño, pero en serio pequeño one~shot.

Espero les guste y me dejen saber su opinión.

**N/A: ****Naruto** y su hermoso mundo ninja es propiedad de **Kishi~sensei,** yo solo tomo prestados sus hermosos personajes para crear historias disparatadas sin un fin lucrativo, solo para su mero entretenimiento, rogándole a todos los dioses por que el final de este hermoso manga sea NaruHina.

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><span>Cuéntale <span>

* * *

><p><em>Querida mía:<em>

_Me he enterado de la fabulosa noticia, mas mi descontento es por haberme enterado por terceros. ¿Era tan difícil una llamada de tu parte? ¿Es que no soy digno de escuchar tu voz? ¿De ya no ser dueño de un solo pensamiento tuyo?  
><em>

_Dime, todas las veces que no pudiste dormir en las madrugadas por mi ¿Fueron en vano? _

_La almohada que abrazas con tanta fuerza mientras lees estas lineas, tiene impresas lagrimas derramadas por no poder estar juntos._

_Se muy bien cuanto sufres, por no poder revelarte ante tu familia, por siempre cumplir todas sus exigencias, por seguir rigurosamente la etiqueta que se te ha puesto desde la cuna. _

_Pero yo también estoy sufriendo, sufro por no poder estar a tu lado, por no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto te amo, por no poder recorrer con mis manos tu dulce piel, por no poder cumplir todas las promesas que mis labios susurraron en tu oído, por no poder limpiar con mis besos las lagrimas que en este momento ruedan por tu mejilla, por no poder impregnarme de tu exquisito aroma cuando despierto en las mañanas y sobre todo por no poder envolverte en mis brazos impidiendo que te aparten de mi lado._

_Dime, mi amor ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? _

_No te engañes a ti misma ni lo engañes a él... me han contado que es un insensible sin corazón, ¿crees que eres compatible con él? Tú que iluminas las noches mas oscuras mientras él es un maldito tirano. _

_¡Venga! No le cuentes mas mentiras, háblale con el corazón._

_Cuéntale que el único que se encuentra en el soy yo, dile que él nunca será tu otra mitad._

_Cuéntale que mientes cuando te habla bonito, por que lo mas bonito ya lo viviste conmigo. Que todas esas noches estrelladas en las que nuestros cuerpos fueron uno, llegue tan profundo en ti que hasta te bese el alma._

_Cuéntale que tendría que volver a nacer, para ser dueño de ti... pero ni siquiera en esa vida te libraras de mi._

_Cuéntale que sus besos no provocan en ti ni la décima parte de lo que los míos te enseñaron a hacer. Que sus manos no te abrigaran como lo hacen mis brazos._

_Cuéntale, mi amor lo que a todo el mundo has callado y que tu recámara y la mía han sido testigos silenciosos._

_Cuéntale la verdad, ¡el único que te complementa soy yo!_

_Todos los que te rodean son unos ciegos, piensan que tu sonrisa es signo de felicidad, pero si se pusieran a mirar tus ojos, se darían cuenta que esa "alegría" no llega a ellos. Si te conocieran como lo hago yo, se darían cuenta que esa sonrisa es de resignación._

_He tratado muchas veces de enfrentarme a todos ellos, contarles nuestra historia de amor, pero tu sufrir me ha impedido gritarles en su cara cuanto te amo..._

_¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esta mentira? ¿Hasta cuando ocultaras lo que tu corazón grita? Quieres engañarte a ti misma.  
><em>

_Pero los dos sabemos muy bien que estoy tatuado en tu piel aunque disfraces mi recuerdo, los dos sabemos muy bien que nunca podrás olvidar lo que vivimos._

_Fuiste y seguirás siendo mía._

_Sabes lo obstinado que soy, no te asombres si en estos momentos estoy planeando entrar en tu habitación para convencerte de huir conmigo._

_No pienso entregar tan fácilmente mi tesoro, bien conoces mis errores y te has enamorado de cada uno de ellos, soy un egoísta por ser dueño de tu vida._

_Y si él aparece cuando este a punto de llevarte, juro por Dios que me reiré en su cara, ya que él aspira a tener algo que yo tengo desde hace años. Estar en ese lugarcito tan especial a lado izquierdo de tu pecho me ha costado y por nada del mundo permitiré que nadie ose mi lugar._

_Nadie podrá sacarme de tu vida mi amor..._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Qué haces mi amor?—susurró cerca de mi oído interrumpiendo mi lectura mientras sus brazos envolvían mi cintura.

—Leyendo la primera carta que me diste—sonreí mientras su calor me envolvía por completo.

—Sabes lo desesperado que estuve cuando me entere que te casabas...

—lo se—lo corté antes de volverme y besadlo como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Por que esa era la primera vez que el amor de mi vida plasmaba nuestra historia de amor, por que esas líneas llenas de verdad me hicieron abrir los ojos, por que no espere a que él se enfrentara solo a todos los que se ponían en contra de nuestra unión, yo fui la que corrí a su lado, la que deje todo atrás para envolverme en sus brazos, la que hasta el día de hoy... soy la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Por que soy y seguiré siendo suya.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco un pequeño y sensual review?<p>

No les prometeré que habrá continuación ya que esta historia son de las que llegan de momento y se van de repente... aunque nada en esta vida esta escrito y mi sensual musa puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Mientras decido que Fuck* hacer con la inspiración que va y viene... los invito a Unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado: Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. Si aun no eres parte ¿que esperas? y si ya lo eres ^^ muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, ya somos 525 miembros y contando... Pyon!

Att: Kathy~chan

Ja ne.


End file.
